1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved magnet assembly, and more particularly, to a magnet assembly especially useful as a filtering device or as a filter cartridge magnetic attachment for magnetically collecting metallic particles within a filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of filtering devices is known in the prior art. In my prior patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,648 there is disclosed a magnet block member for mounting on the exterior of an oil filter cartridge. Other known prior art filtering devices are disclosed in the following: U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,153; U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,755; U.S. U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,679; and Japanese Patent 11,365.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a magnet assembly or a filter cartridge magnetic attachment for magnetically collecting metallic particles within a filter which includes a pair of magnets supported in a spaced relationship by a carrier positionable along an exterior of a filter cartridge, wherein the carrier serves the dual function of a heat sink, and wherein the assembly further includes a shunt coupling opposite poles of the magnets together to increase the magnetic flux directed into the filter cartridge to separate and retain metallic particles from the filter fluid.
In these respects, the magnet assembly or filter cartridge magnetic attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, achieves many advantages in effectiveness of operation, and in so doing, provides an apparatus developed for the purpose of magnetically collecting metallic particles within a filter which constitutes a significant advance in the art of such devices.